<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LeapTale by Aria Serif (Mysterie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526006">LeapTale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif'>Aria Serif (Mysterie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - LeapTale, Gen, Sans - Freeform, Undertale AU, leap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of going through genocide routes, Sans tries to get his machine to work but something goes wrong ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans &amp; Flowey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LeapTale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628663">Quantum Leap</a> by Donald P. Bellisario.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>have you ever had that want to be someone that you're not? to be... someone else? anyone else at any given time except for who you are? i had that wish once... but you know what they say. be careful what you wish for. i'm getting ahead of myself though. my name is sans. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>--------------</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><br/>A muffled crunch sounded through the snow. A lone figure walking down a path that he had countless times before. <em>how many times? if only i could get that infernal machine to work we might have a chance to stop this... maybe save everyone... </em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><br/>"Back again trashbag?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"shut up weed."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You're as sick of this as I am, aren't you?" He looked over at the flower, its petals seemed to almost wilt as his eyelights landed on it. He shifted the scarf a little, his usual grin more empty than before. He had lost count. Again.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"yeah, but what can we do?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Any luck with that machine of yours?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"no. not really. plus every time <b>they</b> reset i lose all my progress. it's really frustrating."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><br/>"Let me help." That was a first. The <em>weed</em> wanted to help?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"what's it to you?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Like I said, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being killed over and over and over again. What's the point? They have done <em>everything</em> by now, found every item, killed every monster. Even your buddy seems to be long gone. Lost to their control and they are nothing more than a killer who finds sick amusement in our continued destruction." <em>what do i have to lose?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em></em>
    </p>
    <p><em></em>"fine. let's do this." Sans knew the weed knew where to go, he teleported to the workshop and pulled the sheet off the machine.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Watch it!" The flower had popped up the floor where a tile had been dislodged. Sans ignored it and the two began working tirelessly on the machine. Time had no real meaning and it seemed that the monster was taking their time in their progress. Not that Sans noticed as he and Flowey worked endlessly. They needed help if this was going to stop and the only one who could possibly help was stuck in a void... scattered across time and space... </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"okay... now then, hopefully this thing won't explode. you... uh, might want to take cover. you know, just in case."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yeah, yeah." The Flower ducked into the dirt and Sans hit a few buttons then activated the machine. It whirled to life, just like it was supposed to but then... suddenly he heard a whine. That can't be go -</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <strong>BOOM</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>